


Friend of Birds

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [30]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birds, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brown Wizard in the modern world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend of Birds

The vet inspects the budgerigar’s broken wing, his gentle hands and voice soothing ruffled turquoise feathers.

Twinkling eyes regard the little girl. “She will fly again, strong and fearless as before.”

The girl leaves presently with her father, reassured as her pet.

In the practice, the kindly, unassuming vet also seems gone. Holding the bird is a lord of dignity and power.

The budgie is not in the least alarmed. She merely blinks slowly, cocks her head, nibbles tenderly at the fingers still caressing her.

And only she hears the soft voice murmuring, “Yavanna watches over us both, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- “Radagast is, of course, a worthy Wizard, a master of shapes and changes of hue; and he has much lore of herbs and beasts, and birds are especially his friends.” (FotR, The Council of Elrond)  
> \- “...even Gandalf, whom he thought he knew so well, [was] revealed as lord[s] of dignity and power. (FotR, Many Meetings)
> 
>  
> 
> _12.10.06 B-drabble for JunoMagic, who wanted to see characters from LotR in our world._


End file.
